


take me to church

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, spellwell bc i’m trash like that, they’ll kiss eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Mary wakes up to find she’s lost six months of her life, and gained a whole new set of powers to control. Zelda has to find a way to guide her down the path of night.





	1. one

March. The date on the newspaper glared up at Mary and she squinted harder, making sure she really was seeing it correctly. She'd been asleep for six months. Six months of her life had slipped away without so much as a trace. Only foggy confusion pressed into Mary's mind as she stumbled back towards where her car was parked, only to find that it was nowhere to be seen. Lost and disorientated, she found herself walking on autopilot to the nearest building, hoping to sit down and collect her thoughts. The lights and promise of warmth beckoned her, and it was only after she stumbled blindly through the door of Dr Cerberus' that she noticed how starving she was. 

Sabrina and her friends greeted her, but they seemed surprised to see her. Their eyes scanned her quizzically and after she left them, she checked her reflection in the polished countertop to make sure she still looked the same. She uncharacteristically shovelled down an order of burger and fries, sat alone in the corner of the restaurant. Her head still seemed foggy as tried to bring herself into focus in a world that seemed to have shifted out of joint. Everywhere she looked, things seemed both familiar and unfamiliar all at once and she felt as if she were drifting through a parallel universe. 

Giving up on her car, Mary phoned for a taxi and made very little conversation with the driver on her route home. As the winding country road passed through the woods a chill ran down her spine. A memory began to surface in Mary's mind but she couldn't quite grasp the details, only an overwhelming sense of fear. She blinked the thoughts away and breathed deeply, letting her head fall back against the grubby headrest. The driver glanced at her through the rear view mirror and asked "You okay ma'am?"

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled weakly, quickly composing herself. A sense of comfort washed over her as her cottage came into view. Her car was parked outside in its normal spot, and she let out a sigh of relief. She must have been tired and read the newspaper wrong, she surely hadn't been gone six months. Whatever this strange episode had been, she thought, it was over. 

She found her keys in the same pocket that she left them in and unlocked her door, taking a glance behind her at the taxi lights moving away. When Mary turned and walked back into her house, the feeling of dread returned. Her furniture, normally meticulously arranged, was now strewn across the room. The fireplace was full of old ashes, her picture of Adam was gone from the mantelpiece and the cross above the fire had been turned upside down. It was then that she finally broke, collapsing to her chair in tears. Six months of her life really had simply disappeared and she didn't have the first idea of how to find out where she'd been. Old memories prickled at the back of her mind like television static, but they were fading fast and Mary couldn't hold on to anything of importance. Flashes of whiskey glasses, the woods, blood and daggers rushed through her mind as she closed her eyes, and finally she latched on to something that could be useful, Sabrina. The girl appeared in her fuzzy haze of memories more than once, and as Mary slipped into sleep in her armchair, she vowed to visit Sabrina and find out exactly what had happened to her. 

When morning came, Mary made an effort to make both herself and the house a little more presentable. The morning was spent distracting herself from her disorganised mind by organising her house instead. By the afternoon, the furniture was back where it should be, everything had been deep cleaned and any mess had been eradicated. Trying not to think about the small spots of blood she had washed from the carpet, Mary decided to visit Sabrina.

It was Sabrina's aunt Hilda who greeted her at the door, happily welcoming her in. However, the almost pitying look she tried and failed to hide suggested that Sabrina's family knew far more about the previous six months of her life than she did. Sabrina quickly ran to greet her, sporting a far more encouraging smile, yet the same pity still hid in her gaze. The fear began to overtake Mary once more as she began to realise that something was very wrong. 

"Ms Wardwell!" Sabrina enthused, "Come right this way!" Mary was lead into their living room and offered a tea by Hilda, one that she politely declined. As Mary sat down, Sabrina stared at her from her position on the opposite sofa. "So what brings you over here?"

"I, well, I don't know really how to explain it." Mary stuttered, wringing her hands in her lap. "I think I've lost some of my memory, and I was wondering if you could help. People seem to be acting strange around me, you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

Sabrina stiffened up in her seat, and Mary knew she had information about her lost time. The pity was creeping back into her gaze as she replied, "I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary Ms Wardwell and I can't really help you with your memories, since I don't see you much outside of school." 

Mary knew she was lying by the way she shuffled awkwardly where she sat. It must have been something so awful, that her brain blocked it out to protect herself. Sabrina appeared to know about an awful, likely very personal, moment in her past yet refused to tell her and Mary felt herself growing angry. 

"You seem anxious, are you hiding something from me Sabrina?" She asked calmly, "If it's something bad, you can still tell me about it."

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know anything Ms Wardwell, I'm sorry."

The dense fog of confusion set into Mary's brain once more and, coupled with her anger at  Sabrina, turned into a pool of frustration. She felt her hands shake and hot, painful tears threatened to fall. Just as she felt she was about to snap, she was startled by a loud smashing noise directly behind her. An antique vase lay smashed across the floor after it had fallen from its side table. Mary stared in shock, seeing nothing that could have caused it to fall.

Zelda came bustling in, already prepared for the worst, and nearly exploded when she saw the state of her expensive vase. She abruptly pulled Sabrina from her chair and took her out of earshot of Mary.

"What in heaven do you think you're doing?" She hissed "That was obviously done by magic and just because Ms Wardwell's body has been possessed by Lilith, doesn't mean you can go around flashing your spells in front of her."

"I didn't do it auntie z, I promise! Ever since Lilith gave me my powers back, everything needs a spell, just like before. I didn't cast anything to smash your vase."

"Well then who did?" Zelda asked sarcastically, before turning to look at Mary, who was still sitting nervously on the sofa.

"What is it auntie?" Sabrina asked, catching her puzzled expression.

"Lilith resurrected Ms Wardwell as a gift for you." Zelda said in hushed tones. "You don't suppose she could have given her magical abilities as well?"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "She was frustrated with me, when the vase smashed. The sort of stuff happens in kids that can't control their magic, maybe it's happening to her?" 

"Precisely." Zelda affirmed. "If she does have magic now, it's our responsibility to help her to use it, but before that happens we have to be sure. I mean a mortal, with magic? It's beyond anything we've ever seen before."


	2. two

Mary sat in shock as Sabrina explained some of the things that had happened in her absence. Not everything had a full explanation, but the knowledge that she'd been killed, possessed and then resurrected answered most of her questions. Despite these revelations, Mary still heard Sabrina's voice as if it was coming through a few feet of water. The foggy confusion had been relieved, but it was swiftly replaced by the the oppressive fear of the unknown. She trembled where she sat, her body going into shock as she tried to process all she had heard.

"Why are you so keen to tell me this now?" She asked "You weren't going to before, so what changed your mind?"

Mary caught Sabrina's eyes darting to the broken vase. "Ms Wardwell." She began solemnly "We think Lilith might have given you some magical abilities." 

"No." Mary told them firmly. "The vase was just a coincidence." 

Sabrina sighed sadly at her teacher's denial. "I'm sorry Ms Wardwell, but you did that. The more you go on without learning to manage your powers, the more uncontrolled you will become. I'm telling you what happened to you because you need to understand your magic."

Mary stared, simply blinking at her. "I can't do this." She whispered pitifully. Sabrina looked on as the new information finally became too much for Mary and she began silently sobbing. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief but the tears didn't stop, and her shoulders heaved with the effort. She felt as if her body had been invaded, a feeling that wasn’t helped by the addition of foreign powers beyond her comprehension that now rested inside her. 

Zelda felt sympathy rise in her chest as she watched Mary falling apart in front of her. Her strong sense of duty reminded her that since she was now the High Priestess and Mary was now a witch, she was obligated help her. She had a duty to care for the witches and warlocks around her and, even if Mary was Sabrina's teacher, she personally had to help the other woman discover her true power. She couldn't trust her chaotic niece with a task so important and complex. Zelda wasted no time in helping the new witch up from the sofa and Mary, still slightly trembling, allowed herself to be lead. Zelda stood her in front of the broken pieces of her vase and used a simple spell. The broken shards began to levitate a few feet from the floor before Zelda let them fall softly back down like windswept feathers. 

“Now you try.” She said gently. 

“I can’t, I don’t know how.” Mary shook her head, dabbing at her teary eyes once more.

“I’m sure you can.” Zelda told her firmly, placing a hand lightly on Mary’s back and feeling the other woman’s shoulders stop shaking at her touch. “Do you remember the spell I used? Say it now, and think about your desired outcome.” 

Mary whispered the spell, barely audibly. The vase pieces trembled on the ground before slowly rising. They were a few feet in the air when the shock finally took hold of Mary, and they dropped to the ground with a clatter. Zelda felt her begin to shake under her hand and she could tell from the way her chest was heaving that her heart was pounding. She stepped away from Zelda, trying to process the feeling of a new, powerful energy pulsing through her every nerve. Even the smallest spell raged through her in a way that was completely alien to her previously mortal body. 

“That was me?” She breathed, staring at the shards in wonder. 

“It was all down to you.” Zelda said. “And it was very good too, impressive for a first spell.”  
She let Mary catch her breath before leading her back to the sofa. 

“So.” Sabrina piped up. “What do we do now?”

“Of course I’ll have to teach Ms Wardwell about her magic, it can’t be left uncontrolled. It’s my duty as High Priestess to keep her safe.” Zelda told her. She looked over at Mary, hoping for her agreement. 

“High Priestess? May I ask what that is?” Mary said, suddenly dubious. Zelda had to admit, it did sound almost cult-like to someone who wasn’t accustomed. 

“I’m the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith here in Greendale. It’s part of the faith that witches follow.” She explained, but frowned as fear flashed in Mary’s eyes and she edged away from them. 

“You’re telling me you worship that thing that possessed me?” Mary asked. The trust she’d placed in the two women stood before her was quickly dissipating. 

“It’s different now. She was under orders to come to earth and use me to bring about the apocalypse. She needed to use you to get close to me so she could do it.” Sabrina explained. “The Dark Lord forced her to do those things, but he’s gone now. Lilith brought you back because she felt guilty for harming you. I promise you she’s not what you think she is.”

Zelda glanced at her niece and gave her a proud smile, happy that she was finally proud of the church and her faith. “My niece is quite right.” She agreed. “Lilith wouldn’t harm you, or anybody around you.”

“I’ll have to believe you, for now.” Mary conceded. “Especially since you two appear to be the only ones who can help me out of this mess.” 

“We’ll do everything we can for you Ms Wardwell.” Sabrina promised. “Just call us or drop by if you need anything from us.”

“Thank you Sabrina. You’ve been invaluable to me today.” Mary smiled. She moved to walk away, still staring all around as if she were a lost puppy. Zelda walked with her to show her out and stood with her by the door.

“You were right to come to us Ms Wardwell. It’s important to keep your new found skills under control, and I’ll be happy to show you how.” Zelda told her, handing her a business card for the mortuary. “Here’s my phone number, feel free to call any time you wish.”

“Thank you.” Mary smiled softly, taking the card and opening the door. As she stepped out, she turned back to Zelda. “Calling me ‘Ms Wardwell’ makes me feel like I’m back at the school; please call me Mary.”

Zelda found herself smiling at Mary as she stood under the porch light. She somehow seemed even smaller now she was outside and Zelda felt the urge to invite her back indoors but resisted, instead saying, “Feel free to call me Zelda.”


	3. three

Mary found herself back at the Spellman's door only a few days later. Zelda has called her to arrange a time for a magic lesson, knowing that the other woman would be too timid to do it herself. Mary had agreed, knowing that she could become a danger to herself if her new power wasn't controlled. She had started to break objects around the house completely by accident whenever she was frustrated which, since the loss of six months of her life, had become all too frequent. She had, however, discovered a positive side to her magic and had become almost childlike in her glee when she discovered she could make flower buds bloom with a simple touch of her fingers. She dragged her fingers lazily along the bushes as she walked up the path from her car to the Spellman's house, grinning at the blossoms that sprung up in her wake. Zelda watched her from the window with a soft smile, happy that she was seemingly in a good mood. Hopefully as long as Mary was happy, the rest of her antique china would be safe.

Zelda opened the door before Mary got to it, greeting her warmly from the porch and inviting her inside. Mary came into the entrance hall and looked around, taking in the details of the house she had missed in the distress and confusion of her previous visit. Zelda was suddenly reminded of Lilith doing something similar and she quickly blinked the thought away. 

“Would you like a drink first?” Zelda asked somewhat awkwardly. Hilda was usually the one to offer refreshments, but she was at work at the bookshop and had instead left them with a selection of snacks. 

“No thank you.” Said Mary politely. “I’m already a bit nervous as it is, I’d rather just get into it.”

Zelda watched her awkwardly fiddling with her hands and had another strong urge to protect her. “Okay.” She said confidently. “Come right through here.”

Mary was lead back into the Spellman’s living room and the vase she had broken was now sitting back in its place, obviously fixed with magic. Zelda caught her staring. “I fixed it with magic, after you left.” She explained.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Mary asked “It’s just that I’ve accidentally broken a few things and would love to be able to put them back together.”

“It’s a little advanced for your stage.” Zelda explained, “But since you’re a teacher, I’m sure you’ll also be a very quick learner. Keep hold of the pieces and we can work on them next time. Today I think it would be best to focus on directing your magic towards a source and perhaps some defensive spells.”

“It sounds good.” Mary smiled nervously. “Where do I start.”

“To stop your magic being dangerous you need to know how to properly direct it.” Zelda explained. “Learning how to very simply move objects with magic should help you with this. The levitation spell I taught you last time should be a good place to start.”

Mary remembered the spell, she’d practiced it many times at home whenever she felt like becoming a witch had all just been a bad dream. She had needed to constantly prove to herself she could still do magic and so uttered the spell with ease, causing an apple to float away from the fruit bowl in the centre of the coffee table. Zelda smiled at the display, which was particularly impressive for a first time spell caster. Mary caught sight of her proud smile and the apple faltered in its path. She caught it again and let it slowly fall back to the table. 

“That was very good.” Zelda told her, causing Mary to smile modestly, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. “Now we can try getting something to start moving, then keep moving by itself.” 

Zelda demonstrated on a teacup and teaspoon, moving it to the front of the coffee table and uttering a spell to make the spoon rattle around in the cup as if it was stirring itself. “You see?” She said, as the teaspoon continued to stir. “Now you can try.”

Mary’s brow furrowed in concentration as she stared at the cup. She said the spell clearly and the spoon slowly began to turn. It was less effective than Zelda’s, yet still particularly impressive. “I’m definitely going to use that one.” Mary smiled as she made the spoon come to a stop. She did it again, still in awe of her own power. 

“The next thing I want to show you is slightly more advanced, but it will be useful to you.” Zelda told her. “I’m going to show you a defensive spell that secures windows and doors, even protecting against other magical influences.” 

“Do you think I’m in danger?” Mary asked dubiously. 

“Not at all, I’m only teaching you this so you can relax in your home and know that you’re safe.” Zelda explained reassuringly. What she really meant was that she had seen Mary looking vulnerable and wanted her to know the spell not for the other woman’s piece of mind, but for her own. She already knew she’d hold herself responsible if Mary came to any harm, especially if it were due to magical influences.

Zelda told Mary the spell and showed her how to use her hands to make it work, something she hadn’t had to do before. She demonstrated on the door to the living room, shouting the spell with some force and startling Mary as it slammed shut and the resulting breeze ruffled through their hair. “I’m supposed to do that?” Mary asked in disbelief.

“Yes, you can do it.” Zelda encouraged, resining the door. Mary tried, shouting the spell just as Zelda had, but the door remained open and unguarded. Zelda saw that Mary’s hands were in the wrong position and moved to correct them, but hesitated before touching the other woman. 

“Can I show you how to position your hands?” Zelda asked, almost sheepish. Mary nodded and Zelda slowly moved Mary’s palms into the right position, before gently bending her fingers. Her hands lingered a second too long before she snatched them back again, nodding at Mary to continue. Mary yelled the spell again, with more force this time, and the door pounded into its frame, blowing a small gust of wind between them. Mary turned to face Zelda, taken aback by the amount of power that she had felt surge through her. 

“That was, intense.” She said softly, blinking up at Zelda. 

“It’s always strange the first time. Maybe we should finish for today.” Zelda told her. “Would you like a cup of tea now?” 

“Yes, I would love that.” Mary smiled, allowing herself to be lead by Zelda into the kitchen. 

Zelda soon prepared cups of tea for the both of them, with just a dash of milk for Mary and a black tea for herself. The sat and enjoyed the nibbles Hilda had left for them as Mary asked Zelda questions about life as a witch. Zelda told her all about the coven and explained the structure of the academy. Mary told her a little about her life at Baxter High and her role as a history teacher. Zelda decided that then might not be the best time to tell Mary that she had actually been present at most of the events she was describing. She was happy to see that Mary had brightened up since her last visit, and seemed to be coming to terms with her new life. Mary was coming to realise that perhaps Lilith’s gift of magic would benefit her, rather than being a curse. Eventually, the tea ran out and Mary stood up to leave.

“It was lovely to chat to you Zelda.” She smiled, readjusting her glasses. “Thank you so much for all your help, I feel quite safe in your hands.” 

“I’m so glad you think so.” Zelda said. She was touched by this admission, but attempted not to show it. “I enjoyed our chat too. We’ll have to arrange for you to come over again and I can teach you some more.”

“I can’t wait.” Mary said, letting Zelda show her out the door. “See you soon.”

Zelda closed the door behind Mary, watching her through the window as she made her way to the car, catching her last backward glance towards the house. The image of her hands on Mary’s swam into her mind unbidden as she watched the other woman fiddle with her keys. She forced it out, not knowing why she was dwelling on it. She had asked first, and it was necessary to the exercise. She convinced herself she was worried for nothing, and that Mary would have forgotten all about it by now. 

Mary paused in her car for a moment to collect herself before driving away. She could still feel the tingles of magic in her hands and she found it exhilarating. She tried to recall the hand position she had needed to perform the defence spell, getting ready to practice on her own doors and windows when she arrived home. At the same time, she remembered the way Zelda had leant into her to gently push her hands into the right place. Mary closed her eyes and swore she could still feel the places where Zelda had touched brimming with magic. She abruptly pushed away the thought, telling herself that she was simply intimidated by the other woman’s power.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long to update, but hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it!

Over the next two weeks, Mary often found herself at the Spellman's door. Zelda was always pleased to see her and enjoyed their lessons together, happy to be distracted from the ever increasing demands of the mortuary and the church. Mary was progressing well in her lessons and picked up each new spell with ease. She was eager to learn everything she could about her magic and asked Zelda endless enthusiastic questions. Zelda loved to see her awe-filled expression every time she managed to lock a door without a key or make a cooking pot stir itself. 

Despite the fun had by both witches in the lessons, they began to find that their favourite part of their meetings was talking over a cup of tea before Mary went home. They always made time to sit together, even if one of them was in a rush. They enjoyed each other's company and entertained each other with stories. On one particular evening, Mary told Zelda about some of her more challenging students at Baxter High, a subject that generally never failed to make them giggle. 

"And then he insisted that the Greendale Witch Trials were only a myth and stormed out of the class.” Mary laughed. 'I just sat there thinking, of only you knew."

Zelda smiled "Oh they were real all right, my own grandmother was there."

Mary's brow furrowed as she frowned at Zelda. "Your grandmother? But Zelda, this was hundreds of years ago." 

Zelda cursed herself inwardly, realising her slip up. She didn't particularly want to spring it on Mary that she would likely live for hundreds of years more, especially not since Mary seemed to be just coming to terms with her magical abilities. Zelda finally conceded that it would always be a shock however she found out and that she should just tell her the truth. 

"Mary, there's something I need to tell you about witches." She said softly. "When you become a witch, you begin to age more slowly. Witches can live for hundreds of years."

Mary set down her teacup carefully, trying to process this new development. "So, how old are you?"

"You really don't want to know. Old enough." Zelda told her. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Yes." Mary said heavily, making mental lists of the people she was now destined to outlive. Then a horrible thought came to her. Adam. She'd have to outlive Adam. She stared at Zelda in shock, and the other witch watched as tears formed in Mary's eyes. 

"Mary." Zelda said with concern, reaching out to the other woman. "Are you alright?"

"I- I think I should go." Mary said in a half whisper. She was looking more distraught by the minute, and hurried off to collect her coat. 

"Wait, Mary." Zelda said, catching her by the door. "You're going to be alright, you know."

Mary nodded absently, her mind still on other things. Zelda knew her statement was pointless, of course it wasn't alright, Mary had just been told she'll have to stay young while she watches everyone she loves grow old and die in front of her. Zelda wasn't accustomed to helping people in times of emotional distress, but she felt somehow drawn to Mary and desperately wanted to give her some comfort. She was almost angry at Lilith for doing this to Mary; what the demoness saw as a gift and an apology was becoming a curse. She watched Mary hurry away towards her car and her heart twisted painfully in her chest. She wished there was a spell to ease her discomfort without her knowing, but she knew it would be a violation. Instead she simply watched on as Mary's car sped away. 

The beat of the car radio seemed to be coming to Mary's ears though a thick fog. She could hardly concentrate on the road as her head thumped and all she could think was 'Adam'. She needed to talk to him, and fast. He always knew exactly the right thing to say and she knew he'd be able to give her comfort, even if she wasn't brave enough to tell him that she was a witch with an augmented lifespan. Knowing now that she'd live for centuries, every second of contact with Adam suddenly seemed precious; she couldn't bear to loose him and just for now, she didn't have to. She decided to savour every minute of it. 

Mary was shaking with adrenaline as she finally stepped through her front door. She slumped in her armchair and grabbed the phone, dialling Adam's number from memory. Her heart pounded and she could hear every beat strong in her ears. Focusing on the telephone's rings, she pushed the thumping noise away. She heard the small click as the phone connected and grinned. 

"Adam." She sighed, tension evaporating.

"Mary?" A confused female voice came from the other end of the line. Mary's heart skipped a beat. "Adam isn't here, he left at the beginning of last month. What happened? He said he was coming straight to you in time for Valentine's Day." 

Mary was filled with dread once more, it was so unlike Adam to be late. The horrific possibility that he may have cheated, or moved on during his absence loomed over her. "He hasn't come back. Did he go anywhere else first?"

"I'm absolutely sure he didn't Mary." The woman said, sounding worried. "He left his plane ticket lying around one day and I had to give it back; it was a direct route." 

She suddenly realised that he would have arrived during her possession, and it dawned on her that her demon possessor may not have taken too kindly to her fiancé turning up. Gripped by fear, she hung up the phone and ran back to her car. If anyone could tell her where Adam was, she thought, Sabrina could. Her hands trembled as she tried to start the car, but she quickly put her foot down and drove back the way she had come. The roads were bordered with dense forest either side, and it made her feel uneasy. She had a certain sense of foreboding, that she was driving into something that would change her irreversibly. 

Zelda jumped up from her chair as she saw the headlights flashing across the gravel drive. Upon seeing Mary's car pull up to the house, she made her way to the door and onto the front porch. Mary ran up to her, a crazed look in her eyes. She was trembling from head to foot and could hardly speak as she looked up at Zelda. 

"I- I need to see Sabrina." She stuttered, obviously panicking. 

"Whatever for?." Zelda asked, carefully leading her inside. 

"I can't contact Adam." She said, a desperate look in her eyes. "I think Lilith might have, done something to him."

Zelda's eyes softened with worry as she looked at Mary, before she turned to Sabrina and hurried her into the living room. She sat on the sofa next to Mary, trying to give her enough space while still attempting to be a comforting presence. Sabrina sat in the armchair opposite, her face already pained.

"Please Sabrina." Mary begged. "I don't know what's happened to Adam, and I'm desperate to find him. I'm worried Lilith has done something to hurt him."

Sabrina breathed deeply, not knowing if she was going to be able to deliver the next piece of news. Mary Wardwell had supported her through so much, she didn't want to be the one to ruin her, yet she knew she had to give her closure. "Ms Wardwell." She began softly.

"Yes?" Mary asked, perched anxiously on the very edge of the sofa. 

"Lilith didn't hurt Adam. In fact, she treated him well." Sabrina said, and Mary's expression lightened. Her heart broke as she knew what pain she was about to inflict. "But, the Dark Lord didn't want Lilith to be with Adam. He thought he was a distraction and he- he killed him. I'm so sorry Ms Wardwell."

Mary stared at her in shock as the words failed to register. Sabrina and Zelda looked on anxiously, anticipating her response. A few solitary tears ran down Mary's cheeks before her face crumpled. "He's gone?" She whispered, hardly breathing.

"Yes. I'm so sorry." Sabrina told her, tears rolling freely down her own cheeks. 

"He came back for me and I missed him." Mary said pitifully, covering her face with her hands. 

Zelda's heart broke as she watched Mary's life unravel before her eyes. Over the weeks they'd known each other, she'd come to be very fond of Mary. She felt more for the other witch that was now breaking in front of her, than she had for anyone else in decades. Her hand was on Mary's shoulder before she was aware of her decision to move, her need to comfort the woman unconsciously pulling her closer. Apparently, it was the right thing to do, as Mary turned to Zelda and allowed herself to fall into her arms. Zelda's embrace enveloped her, providing a comforting weight, a life jacket against the pain that was threatening to drown her. Mary sobbed into Zelda’s chest, recounting all her beautiful memories with Adam that had been abruptly snuffed out. She thought of the beautiful engagement ring she kept in the drawer of her bedside table and wailed. 

Zelda whispered comforting sounds, trying to bring Mary’s breathing back to normal, yet her own was far from calm. She felt her own heart ripping in sympathy for the woman in her arms, and it scared her. She watched people breaking down in grief every day of the week in the mortuary, even at Tommy Kinkle’s funeral she’d only let herself shed a few tears, but now she was breaking for Mary Wardwell’s sake. She pushed her own thoughts aside, knowing that getting worked up over the extent of her feelings for Mary wasn’t going to help her. Zelda instead rubbed Mary’s back softly, holding her through the sobs. Mary’s breathing slowly began to settle back to normal, but her hiccuping sobs still made her shake. She was the first to break the embrace, sitting back from Zelda, seemingly embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry.” Mary said through sobs. 

“Don’t be. You need someone to be there for you.” Zelda told her softly. 

“I need to go.” Mary said, standing up to grab her things. 

“Please stay.” Zelda said. “It’s no trouble, and I’m not sure you should be alone tonight.” 

“No, no I have to go home.” Mary insisted, making for the door.

“Wait!” Zelda called. “At least let me transport you. You’re in no fit state to drive yourself home.” 

“But what about my car?” Mary said weakly, sill wiping her eyes.

“It’ll be there, don’t worry.” Zelda said. “Come here.” Mary obeyed, allowing herself back into Zelda’s arms. 

“Call me if you need anything at all.” Zelda said firmly. Mary nodded. Zelda mumbled a spell and Mary felt a sharp tug on her insides. She was deposited back in her armchair in her own cottage. The tears began to flow again, promising not to stop. 

Zelda sat alone in the living room, nursing a glass of whiskey. It was late, and Hilda hovered at the door in her nightgown with a concerned expression. 

“You okay Zelds?” She asked, watching her sister hurriedly wipe stray tears from her cheeks. 

“Yes.” She said, sniffing. “I’ll be up to bed shortly.” 

Hilda retreated, knowing it was best to leave Zelda alone. It did make her wonder about the true extent of Zelda’s feelings for Mary, she hadn’t seen her sister so affected by a relative stranger in years. She took one last look at Zelda, sitting curled up in her chair by the dying embers of the fire, the light refracting through the half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. She sighed, turning to make her way to bed with an uneasy feeling in her heart.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sets out to find the cure for a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long about this, i promise i won’t abandon you again!

With the truth about her fiancé discovered, Mary began to withdraw from everything and everyone around her. She spent days on end simply pacing around her cottage. She didn't eat or sleep, just occasionally rearranged objects or lay on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. The grief had drained her of emotion and motivation, leaving her void of any desire to help herself from the hole she was falling into. She had been told that she could come back to her duties at Baxter High whenever she felt able, but the idea of seeing all the young happy faces turned her stomach. The happy life she had once lead seemed miles away, the memories foggy and unreachable. Mary knew that Adam was slowly going to slip away from her piece by piece, and she took to keeping photos of him within sight, just so she would always be able to recall his face. Making new memories without the love of her life seemed abhorrent to Mary, disrespectful even, so she kept herself locked away in her self imposed prison filled only with the past. 

Zelda had called in multiple times to check on her, but Mary refused to take her calls. The Spellmans were now irreversibly linked to her grief. Zelda had helped her when she needed it most, but despite this she couldn't accept her help again, as every time she thought of the other witch's face she saw the pity that had dominated her gaze last time they spoke. The idea of witchcraft also kept Mary at arm’s length, since it was their old deity who had killed her lover. They couldn't even help with the funeral, since there was no body left to bury. The lack of closure kept Mary in limbo, trapped in the claustrophobic confines of her small house. 

After the rejected calls, Zelda's worry for Mary became too painful to ignore. She felt she had a duty to help Mary and was desperate to know if she was safe. She soon remembered the scrying spells Lilith had placed on their mirrors. It was a two way connection between the houses and despite Sabrina's best efforts, the power of the spell cast by the Queen of Hell herself still lingered both in Mary's cottage and in the Spellmans' own house. Zelda debated reopening this connection, as she felt that she was inserting herself where she obviously wasn't wanted. Her worry for Mary prevailed however, and after a few weeks of mental turmoil she found herself staring into the house through Mary's bedroom mirror. 

Zelda watched as a unkempt and obviously underfed Mary curled up on the bed. Her face was blotchy from past tears and her thick hair was left hanging wild and matted around her shoulders. Her appearance was a far cry from the well dressed schoolteacher that Zelda was used to seeing and she felt her throat growing tight as she watched the other woman reach for a picture on her bedside table. Zelda saw her stroke the glass of the frame gently, before clutching it to her chest. Desperate fingers trembled on the photo frame and Mary's shoulders began to shake with sobs. Zelda felt tears springing to her own eyes at the sight, mostly in frustration that she was unable to help her. She didn't want to cast magic on the other witch without her knowledge, but as the sobbing went on she couldn't bear it any longer. A whispered sleeping spell, usually used on restless babies, was sent through the mirror and Mary's shoulders visibly relaxed. Releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Zelda sighed as Mary finally slipped into sleep. 

The next morning Zelda was insistent on finding some way of bringing comfort to her friend. Balms for broken hearts were commonly used among witches and warlocks in times of grief, and were far less invasive than her other option of non consensual spell-casting on Mary. However, Zelda's balms were mostly ineffectual, since any sort of herbology was her weakness. She resented having to ask Hilda for help, but she knew her sister would be as eager to help Mary as she was. She found her sister tending to her plants in the greenhouse and shuffled in, almost feeling a little shy. She stood for a moment, watching Hilda as she watered the herbs, humming as she went. 

Zelda coughed to make her presence known and Hilda jumped out of her skin, abruptly torn from her daydream. “Dear Satan!” She wheezed.

“Sorry Hilda.” Zelda said sheepishly. “I just came to ask you for a favour.”

Hilda immediately registered the change in her sister. With her confidence lessened, Zelda looked physically smaller as she stood before her. Hilda’s eyebrows knotted in concern. “Yes?”

“I shouldn’t have done it, but I saw into Mary’s house through the mirror. She isn’t looking good.” Zelda explained, her eyes growing softer as she recounted the painful image. “I wanted to help her with some sort of balm, but I know you’re much more experienced with matters like that.”

Hilda’s expression softened. “Poor little lamb.” She said in hushed tones, shaking her head. “I’ll make up a balm and pop over to give it to her, don’t you worry.”

“Actually I’d like to help you make it.” Zelda said. Somehow she felt like she had to make an effort to help Mary. It wasn’t logical to help, since Hilda would make it quicker without her interference, but somehow all logic dissolved when it came to thoughts of Mary. She saw surprise in Hilda’s expression as she wondered why in heaven her sister was only interest in this now, but it soon passed and she was dragging Zelda to a different corner of the greenhouse. 

A few bunches of herbs, a messy kitchen and many numbing spells later, the balm was complete. Hilda scooped it into a small pot and handed it to Zelda, who was insistent on delivering the concoction herself. 

“Why do you care so much.” Hilda asked, her hand lingering on Zelda’s. “It’s not like you to get this upset.”

“I have a duty to her as High Priestess.” Zelda said firmly, trying to slip her mask back into place. “She’s part of our community now and I want to care for her and make her feel welcome.”

“Okay.” Hilda conceded, knowing she wouldn’t be able to extract the full story from Zelda. The hesitation and confusion she saw in her sister told her that Zelda herself might not understand her current emotions. 

Mary’s house was dark when Zelda drove into her driveway. It was mid-afternoon and yet there was no visible activity inside. The image of Mary curled up in pain and wailing on her bed popped back into Zelda’s mind. She needed to get the balm to her, and fast. It was only upon exiting the car that she realised Mary’s own parking space was empty. She knocked on the door but found no answer. After peering through the windows she concluded that Mary wasn’t to be found at the house. 

Zelda made a call to Sabrina, hoping that her niece may have seen Mary around Baxter High. Sabrina seemed quite taken aback by her aunt’s urgency but informed her that “She’s back, I saw her today but she really doesn’t look well.”

That was all Zelda needed to hear. She was soon pulling into the car park of the school and rushing inside with demands to see Miss Wardwell. The reception staff, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the notoriously intimidating Miss Spellman, gave her quick directions and let her past. Mary’s office door was closed and Zelda took a deep breath, steadying her suddenly over-productive heartbeat before knocking. A weak voice from within told her to enter. 

Mary seemed more out together on the outside, but with a quick glance to her face Zelda realised that she was almost worse than the night she’d watched her cry. There was no way she was ready to be working again, Zelda thought as she took in the other woman’s utterly defeated position, half slumped over her desk. Her whole aura gave the impression that she had entirely given up. 

“Mary.” Zelda said in hushed tones, which seemed appropriate for the delicate circumstances. “I wanted to come and visit you, but Sabrina told me you had returned to the school. I wanted to see how you were holding up.”

Mary’s eyes were glazed and numb as she stared up at Zelda. “Not too great, I have to admit.” 

“I brought something I think might help you.” She said, holding out the pot. She hesitated before adding delicately. “It’s something that witches use to help them, in situations like yours.”

A wary hand reached out to inspect the pot. Mary eyed it dubiously. “It won’t make me forget him, will it?” 

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Zelda quickly assured her. “It’s for a broken heart.”

Mary’s eyes were wet with tears when they next met Zelda’s. “I could certainly use a thing like that.”

“I hope it helps you. I just wanted you to feel a little better.” Zelda said with a small smile. However, she frowned as Mary handed back the pot.

“I can’t take it.” She whispered. “Magic killed the love of my life. I just, don’t feel comfortable with it. But please know I mean it when I say I appreciate the gesture.” 

Mary placed the balm in Zelda’s hand, lingering slightly as she did. She couldn’t shake the feeling that witchcraft was responsible for her recent downfall. Adam’s death and the possession of not just her body, but her entire life were so intertwined with her new magical powers she couldn’t help but shy away from them. The damage it had wreaked on her life so far should have been proof enough that magic and witches were not to be trusted, even if they were as nice as Zelda. It almost broke Mary’s heart to see Zelda turn and walk out of her office after their conversation. She’d pushed away her only friend that could truly understand her. However, her resolve stayed strong, even as the last taps of the witch’s heels faded down the corridor. To Mary, magic equalled destruction and no matter wether she was supportive or not, Zelda was part of it. If protecting herself meant giving up her own powers, and her new friend, it was a sacrifice she would have to make to salvage what was left of her broken life.

Zelda was crushed at the rejection of her help, and her worry for Mary intensified now she knew she couldn’t do a single thing to help her. She didn’t talk as she walked back into the house, choosing instead to sit down in her armchair with a stiff drink. Hilda found her, glass in hand with her eyes firmly closed against the world. 

“Zelds.” She said softly, concern etched into every feature. “How was Mary?”

“Not good.” Zelda said simply, not meeting Hilda’s gaze. “She didn’t take it.” 

“Why not?” She asked.

“She doesn’t feel comfortable with magic anymore.” Zelda sighed. “As her High Priestess, I’ve failed her.”

“Of course you haven’t Zelds.” Hilda told her firmly, placing a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder. “She just needs time.”

After a pause, Hilda left her alone. Zelda’s gaze fell to the small pot on the table beside her. Her own chest hurt and she longed for some relief, just wanting these awful feelings that sprang up whenever she thought of Mary to just stop. Since she left the office, a deep sense of loss had permeated through her, and it was impossible to shake it. Zelda looked at the pot again. No. Not impossible. She reached for it and unscrewed the cap, smearing it liberally on her own chest and collapsing back with a sigh.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this took so long! i’m a bit useless but hopefully i’ll update quicker in future

As the weeks went by, Mary began to feel another heaviness in her heart that was nothing to do with Adam. Thoughts of Zelda Spellman drifted to the surface in moments of quiet, while Mary did her best to shove them back out. She craved the sensation of friendship and belonging she had felt with Zelda, and felt bereft without it. At this time of grief more than any other, she needed to feel supported and yet she had pushed away her only guide. Despite her new found disdain for anything related to witches, the witch that had taught her everything she knew still left an impact.

Part of Mary did miss the spell casting. The feeling of pure magic running through her every nerve had given her a power she hadn't felt before. She missed the feeling of fire as a spell left her, warm tingling flame passing through every limb. When she was practising magic she was no longer an ordinary school teacher, she became almost superhuman. Zelda had helped her harness this and given her a power that, as woman, Mary had found it hard to come by. For the first time in her life, her femininity wasn't a hinderance. In the Church of Lilith, with a High Priestess, being a woman was a gift. 

Not only had she rejected her only friend, she had rejected all the power she could possibly hope to possess. She felt at times like she was knocking down a house while standing inside it, but her resolve was firm. Witchcraft, and Zelda were dangerous temptations and she would do everything to resist them. She forced herself to cook her meals by hand, trying to forget the spells that did it for her. She picked things up by herself, rather than levitating them to her hand. The only spells she willingly used were her locking and protection charms. They cloaked the house each night as Mary cast spells over every door and window. She was secretly thankful for these, though she never admitted it to herself. Despite her new found hatred for the world of witches, these particular spells, the ones Zelda had given her, somehow made her feel enveloped in a cocoon of safety. Mary promised herself it was the only magic she’d ever use, the one exception to her rule, and she hoped that one day she would be able to cast them without thinking of Zelda. Whenever she felt the energy run through her, she could almost feel the other witch’s hands running across her own, hear the whispers of encouragement in her ear. She quickly dismissed these thoughts, yet they returned night after night with an insistency she couldn’t shake away. 

Zelda often found herself reaching for the phone, her fingers hovering over the receiver, before forcing herself to leave it alone. Respecting Mary’s wishes appeared to be harder than she first thought. It took all of Zelda’s strength to destroy the lingering scrying spell on her bedroom mirror and relinquish her final means of keeping an eye on her. The sense of failure in her role of High Priestess still plagued Zelda. Whenever she preached in the church, she felt Mary’s absence among the congregation. She should have been there, in a community where she could be properly supported and Zelda couldn’t help but feel it was partly her own fault that Mary chose to isolate herself. Her mind whirred with questions of ‘what if?’, wondering what she would have had to do to make Mary stay, what she could have done differently. 

The house was no better than the church for invasive thoughts. Zelda would sit with Hilda and have tea in the afternoons, but instead of taking a restful break she was hounded by thoughts of herself and Mary laughing in the same room. Zelda stopped taking breaks with her sister and instead worked tirelessly. The pain of lost friendship was too much to bear at that little kitchen table, so Zelda avoided it completely. If she confronted her feelings, she would have to admit how affected by Mary she truly was, and it wasn’t something she was yet ready to contemplate. Hilda noticed Zelda drawing back into herself, but felt she could say nothing to ease her sister’s obvious distress. Zelda wasn’t willing to talk, so she was forced to watch from a distance. 

Zelda insisted that it was her perceived failure in duty that was responsible for her melancholy, but beneath that she knew that the true reason was entirely different. She had lost the first true friend she’d had for decades. People generally avoided friendship with Zelda. Hilda was well liked, and talked to others with an ease that Zelda craved. She knew she intimidated people, even frightened them, and so she continued with her many superficial friendships while still secretly jealous of Hilda’s few deep emotional bonds. She could be charismatic, witty and intelligent, but the one thing she never really mastered was the art of making true friends. Mary was one of the only ones to see through the powerful, aloof exterior into Zelda’s inner core. The softer side of her, long buried, had finally been allowed to emerge, and now she had to pack it away again to avoid the pain. She would never have confessed it to anyone, but she was devastated at her loss of Mary. 

Weeks went by and despite the loneliness, Mary held herself to her promise. However, some tiny part of her was wishing for a phone call. She didn’t know if she had the courage to make the call herself, especially when she was the one that pushed Zelda away. It didn’t help that the itch of her unused magical potential burned within her at every opportunity. Her body began to scream at her to unleash her abilities and she found herself almost breaking her windows with the force of the protection charms she cast every night. Her every nerve pushed her back towards the world of magic, and to Zelda Spellman. Months after her first rejection of magic, Mary finally broke. Her fingers shook as she dialled the number, wondering if Zelda would even want to speak to her after their last meeting and months of no contact. The phone rang loud against her ear, the rhythmic buzzing matching the rush of the blood pounding in her ears. Would Zelda even remember that she existed? Would she refuse to see her? Her spiralling thoughts were cut off by a voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hello, Spellman Mortuary, Zelda speaking. How may I assist you?”

“Zelda. It’s me.” She said quietly. A long pause. 

“Mary?” Zelda replied, disgusting a small gasp. Mary hoped it was relief she could hear in Zelda’s voice. 

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Mary said. 

“I’m so glad you called Mary.” Zelda said and paused before admitting. “I was so worried about you.” 

“I’m doing better.” She sighed. “Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been feeling like I’m brimming with magic, but not in a good way. I feel like a pot about to boil over. I think I need to come back.” Mary told her, biting back her urge to say ‘I need to come back to _you_ ’ 

Zelda heard the desperation in Mary’s voice. She knew how the other witch was feeling, a buildup of unused energy was always extremely uncomfortable. It was exactly why she felt she needed to teach Mary in the first place. “Do you need a lesson? It needn’t be too intense. I won’t teach you anything you don’t want to know; just enough to stop you feeling like this.” She said, hoping her downplay of the magic might just persuade Mary. 

“It doesn’t matter what you teach me. I think I’ve changed my mind. Can I see you this week?” Mary said, the restlessness in her voice was obvious. 

“Can you come over on Monday? I’m not busy.”

“Yes, I’d love to. I’ll see you on Monday.” She said, trying to be breezy, but it felt wrong somehow. She paused. “Zelda, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For pushing you away the way I did. I was scared of the magic, it’s ruined the life I had, but I know that you’re a good person. I’ve used the protection charms you gave me and I’ve never felt safer. I think what I’m trying to say is; I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.” Mary said in a rush, hoping it would go some way to repairing the damage. She couldn’t bear it if she had ruined their friendship for good. 

“It’s fine Mary. I understand why you did it.” Zelda assured her, then she hesitated. “I’m glad to have you back Mary.”

As the phone clicked Zelda released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She came back to herself and replaced the phone with a smile. Mary wanted to come back, and that was all that mattered.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I finally picked this back up again after the trailer came out!) is 
> 
> Zelda and Mary have another lesson

Zelda waited anxiously by the window at the front of the house, waiting for Mary's car to turn into the drive. She knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't show, that the idea of embracing magic again had become too much at the last minute. Hilda was watching her pace from the kitchen doorway, and sighed when she saw the nervous wreck her sister had been reduced to. 

"She'll turn up Zelds, don't worry." She assured her.

"But she might not." Zelda turned to face her, then resumed pacing, unable to stand still. 

"Stop getting so worked up, you'll make the vases levitate again." She replied, focusing on making snacks. Without looking up, she heard Zelda take a deep steadying breath, then the familiar 'clunk' of the vase in hall settling back into place. 

The noise of tyres on travel made Zelda almost jump out of her skin and she watched expectantly from the window as Mary got out of the car and made her way to the door. She waited a few seconds after the doorbell before answering, trying to make it look like she wasn't waiting behind it. 

"Mary!" She greeted the other witch happily. "Do come in."

"Thank you Zelda. I have to admit it is lovely to be back." 

"Would you like a drink or something to eat first? Or are you ready to get started." Asked Zelda, eager to do something that would distract her from her suddenly jittery fingers. 

"Let's just go and do some magic." Mary said, still sounding slightly dubious. 

Zelda lead her into the living room, as usual. Mary sat perched uncomfortably on the very edge of the sofa and Zelda's heart ached to see her so frightened of magic, and of the house, when she had previously been so confident. She realised what Mary needed wasn't basic magic, she need magic to make her feel safe from this new world she had been thrust into. Maybe if she knew how to protect herself, she would open up some more and become the confident witch she had seen mere weeks ago.

"I was thinking we could do some defensive spells today. You know how to protect your house, but there are more you can use on yourself."

Mary leant forward, clearly interested. "Like what?"

"I have a basic cloaking spell that makes it difficult for people to harm you. It can be bypassed by more powerful magic but it would suit your needs for now." Zelda said, motioning for Mary to stand. She reeled off a simple spell and Mary could feel the air change between them. Zelda was sparkling with some kind of aura when she picked up a large knife from the coffee table and handed it to Mary. She held it warily, hardly wanting to touch it.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked, looking uncomfortable. 

In answer, Zelda held out her palm to Mary. "Try to cut my hand" 

"No. I don't want to hurt you." Mary shook her head and took a step back. 

"Trust me." Zelda said gently, and her softened expression was enough for Mary to step closer. 

"You promise it won't hurt?" 

"I promise." Zelda assured her, still holding out her palm. Mary gingerly ran the blade across it, but felt some kind of barrier between it and the skin. She sliced harder and felt Zelda's entire aura tingle. 

"Wow." She said, staring at Zelda's hand. "You need to teach me that."

Zelda had Mary repeat the phrase for the spell, coaching her through her pronunciation until Mary began to feel the familiar tingles of magic bubbling up within her. She became louder and more confident until she felt her entire being shimmering with magic, the energy seemingly surging from every pore. The rush of unusual sensation almost sent her into Zelda's arms but she kept her balance, looking at the other witch in shock.

"Did it work?" She asked. 

Zelda gently tried to scratch Mary's arm, yet no marks appeared on her skin. "Yes Mary, it worked." 

Mary picked up the knife again and tried to slice her own hand as she had done with Zelda's. Her skin remained unblemished and she stared in amazement. "This is incredible." 

"I have another spell you'll like." Zelda told her, taking back the knife. Her own aura had faded, but Mary saw her move to slice her palm.

"Zelda, no!" She gasped out, but it was too late and there was blood pooling in Zelda's hand. "Why did you do that?"

"Watch this." Zelda told her calmly, before using another spell. The cut, as if commanded, sealed itself shut. Zelda let a bemused Mary touch her outstretched hand, and quickly stopped herself from getting lost in the movements of Mary's fingers on her palm. 

"It's perfect." She gasped in disbelief. 

"The spell is easy, I can show you." Zelda told her, nonchalantly slicing her own skin once more. Mary's eyes widened but her instinct to help Zelda forced her to concentrate. She repeated the spell somewhat shakily, feeling the pressure to stop Zelda bleeding. After a few attempts, the cut closed itself. 

"See? Good as new." Zelda smiled. "Thank you Mary."

Mary grinned, an almost childlike expression of pride coming across her face. "I want to try again." She said.

Zelda grabbed the knife to let Mary practice on her once more, but the other woman snatched it from her hands before she could say a word. Mary cut herself, letting out a small whimper of pain, and immediately tried to fix the growing pool of blood in her palm. Zelda watched as the pain distracted Mary, making it harder to complete the spell. She saw the pained expression on her face, and was taken back to the image of Mary alone and sobbing in her bed. Mary tried the spell once more and failed again, grimacing. That was enough for Zelda and without thinking, she took Mary's hand with her own and whispered the spell. Her fingers lingered a beat too long on Mary's, and their eyes met. It was then Zelda realised how close they were standing to one another and stepped away, breaking the almost trance-like state between them. 

"Zelda I-" Mary stuttered, staring at her hand. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said. "But you have to be careful, new spells don't always go the way you want them to. We can practice a few times more on me, just so you don't have to hurt yourself."

Mary nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're okay now."

Mary practised the spell until it was perfect, slicing Zelda and patching her up again time after time. Zelda spent the time watching Mary as she concentrated, completely absorbed in her new skill. Having someone else's hands on hers was a luxury she hadn't felt in a long while, and Zelda used this absence of touch to explain away the soft sigh she stifled as Mary's fingers softly brushed across her palm. 

The other woman soon tired herself, using all her energy in an effort to perfect her art. Zelda caught her blinking with tired eyes and caught Mary's hand in hers. 

"I think we should leave it here for today Mary, you can come back to this fresh next week." Zelda said gently, letting Mary's hand drop. "But you should still stay for dinner, Hilda makes the most delightful lasagne." 

Mary grinned and Zelda couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since she smiled that wide. "I'd love that Zelda, thank you."

The pair chatted most of the way through dinner, so engrossed in each other's conversation that they almost forgot those sat with them at the table. Mary made small talk with Sabrina about school, making sure to throughly embarrass her with an impromptu history pop quiz from memory. The normal bright and cheerful Mary had been restored by the end of the meal and the flush had returned to her cheeks that, just mere days before, had seemed drained of life. 

Zelda was also in brighter spirits than she had been in weeks. Her sense of failure as Mary's High Priestess was diminishing with every moment. Every smile thrown her way from the new witch made up for the long weeks of turmoil and worry she had suffered waiting for Mary to return to her. When it finally came time for Mary to drive home, Zelda walked her out herself to the outside porch. 

"You did brilliantly today Mary." She smiled softly. "I'm so thankful that you came back."

Mary took Zelda's hands in hers once again, still marvelling over the perfect skin on her palm that had been sliced so many times that evening. "I'm so glad to be back. If I'm truly being honest, your magic is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

She looked up at Zelda with a gaze of awe, her bright blue eyes glistening as she gave the other witch's hands a comforting squeeze. "I don't know what I'd do without you Zelda Spellman."

This confession sent warm tingles down Zelda's spine, and as she stared down at Mary's grateful face in the growing orange light of the sunset, she was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss her. The strange feelings that had nagged at her for weeks on end manifested themselves in one coherent thought. _Kiss her_. But she resisted, letting Mary's hands drop from hers almost abruptly. She'd just lost her fiancée, and Zelda wasn't going to let her own stupid feelings get in the way of their newfound friendship. Mary had just found her support again, and Zelda wasn't going to be the one to take it from her. Anyway, she probably only wanted to kiss her after she had felt all the excess magic pouring from her fingertips when they had held hands, it was always quite intoxicating to feel another’s magic surging through you. They weren’t real feelings for Mary, they couldn’t be. 

Mary gave her a thankful smile as she turned to leave, retreating to her car as Zelda watched on from the front porch, her heart pounding in her throat.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 may have ruined Mary’s character but I really don’t care. 
> 
> Anyways here’s the chapter you’ve been waiting for!

Before one particular lesson, Zelda found herself pacing around the living room once again. It wasn’t Mary’s arrival that plagued her thoughts this time, though the woman still managed to unhinge her thoughts while she was around. Zelda planned to ask Mary an important question, one that certainly wouldn’t be received well, but was likely for her own good. She wondered for a time wether she would genuinely lose Mary if she reacted badly, but those thoughts were too painful to entertain and she simply pushed them aside. 

Mary’s car pulled up in the driveway and she watched the witch walk up to the front porch through the window. She ran to the door and when she opened it, seeing Mary standing before her in the porch light brought back the memories of a few nights before, staring into Mary’s sunset bathed eyes as they had stood together by the door. Zelda silently ushered Mary in, suddenly too flustered to speak, and pushed back all the feelings that rushed to her head when Mary brushed her arm affectionally as she walked in to hang up her coat. Regaining her composure, Zelda lead Mary into the living room to begin the lesson. 

In the lesson, Mary mastered a certain transfiguring spell, used to turn a bunch of bananas into a variety of other fruits. The two women sat with newly made apples, munching them contentedly. Zelda realised that she should probably present her proposition to Mary and prepared herself for an outright refusal. Her face turned serious and Mary noticed, looking at her with concern. 

“Zelda, are you okay?” Mary asked, her eyes wide and soft. 

“I’m fine. I just wanted to ask you something, but you might not entirely like it.”

Mary was suddenly wary. “What is it Zelda? You’re worrying me.” 

“I was wondering how you’d feel about signing your name in the Book of the Beast.” 

Mary stared in shock, hardly able to comprehend what was being said. 

“I know this is something you won’t like, and I only say it because I want to keep you safe.” Zelda started to explain.

“No no no.” Mary mumbled, shaking her head and sitting further back from Zelda.

“If normal witches don’t sign the Book of the Beast, their powers slowly dissipate to nothing. Since Lilith gave you your magical ability there’s no telling what may happen to your powers if you don’t sign.” Zelda continued. “I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think it would benefit you.”

“But what if I’m willing to let them go?” Mary asked, already turning over in her head the heart-wrenching decision between relinquishing her beliefs and turning to the devil, or loosing Zelda and her new found power. 

“This may not simply be a decision of wether you want to keep your powers or not, I believe Lilith gifted them to you for a reason, to keep you safe. The Dark Lord could return if his prison fails, and he may force Lilith to use you again as he did before, I think she’s trying to protect you against him.” Zelda told her, watching as Mary’s eyes widened in fear. 

“It sounds like I don’t have much choice.” She said, and Zelda could tell she was overwhelmed. The other woman was unsteady on her feet, almost swaying where she stood. Zelda took a few steps closer to place a comforting hand on Mary’s arm. Immediately she could feel the anxiety radiating from Mary and it seemed as if her magic were sparking against Zelda’s palm. 

“You always have a choice Mary.” She reassured her, locking her gaze with Mary’s as the other woman raised her head. “If you choose not to, and you loose your powers, I promise to use my magic to keep you safe from harm.” 

Mary blinked in confusion, taking in Zelda’s rapidly softening features. “You’d do that for me? But why?” 

Zelda broke eye contact then, her eyes flitting to the floor with a sharp intake of breath. She let her hand slide down Mary’s arm until their hands found each other. “Because I really do care about you Mary. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if anything bad happened to you that I could have prevented. You mean too much to me for that.” 

Mary cursed herself inwardly as she felt tears spring to her eyes. Through the slight blur she saw Zelda raise her eyes once more, regaining her confidence. “I care about you too Zelda, and I care about the time we spend together. I don’t intend to be a burden to you, so I’ll think about signing the book.”

Zelda’s brow furrowed as Mary spoke. “You could never be a burden to me Mary, you don’t ever have to sign it because you’re worried about that.” Zelda suddenly found herself cupping Mary’s face with a soft hand. “I would be so happy to be the one keeping you safe.”

Their gazes matched, each being drawn further by the other’s wide eyes. This is the moment where we break apart, Zelda thought. This is where I drop my hands and go, like I should. Yet she stayed, relishing the feeling of Mary’s cheek under her palm, and trying not to notice when Mary leaned almost imperceptibly into her touch. Stop it, stop it now, it’s the right thing to do, she told herself firmly. Just as Zelda was steeling herself to tear her hands away from Mary’s perfect skin, Mary leaned in. She stopped, her lips just inches from Zelda’s, seemingly contemplating what she was about to do, then suddenly Zelda felt soft lips on her own, kissing softly. A small hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to the sensations threatening to overwhelm her, however soft they may have been. No kiss had ever made her heart pound as much as this, and she found herself kissing Mary back almost hungrily, letting the fingers of her spare hand rest on Mary’s neck, feeling the frantic pulse she found there. 

Mary pulled away, looking up at Zelda with worried eyes. Her hands almost loosened from around Zelda’s waist but she held them fast. “I’m sorry.” Mary said, flustered. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“It’s okay Mary.” Zelda told her softly, running a thumb across her cheekbone. “I want this too.” 

Zelda leaned in again for a second kiss, realising that she couldn’t get her enough of the witch standing before her. Mary seemed to be trembling in Zelda’s arms, but she held her close until her nerves abated and she melted into the witch’s arms. 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Mary mumbled into Zelda’s lips, still trying to process everything that was happening to her. Zelda stroked her hair reassuringly, because Satan knows her feelings had been overwhelming enough to make her want to do the same to Mary. It was only now that the full force of her repressed feelings really hit her, and she was dazed by it. 

“Don’t worry Mary.” Zelda smiled. “I certainly enjoyed it.”

“I didn’t know you felt the same, I was so frightened after I kissed you. I thought I’d lose you for good.” Mary admitted.

“I do feel the same.” Zelda said with a slightly shaky breath. “I wanted to kiss you the other night after dinner, but I was worried you would find it inappropriate.” 

“Because of Adam?” Mary asked, Zelda nodded. “Well, while I still love him, and miss him every day, I know he would want me to live. If that means being with you, then I’m more than happy to do it.” 

“I’m so glad.” Zelda said softly, pulling Mary into a hug and feeling her contented sigh as she leaned against her. 

“Me too Zelda.”


End file.
